Disney Villains' Defeats
These are the characters who got defeated in various Disney movies. The list of villains are: *Captain Hook: fell down from his pirate ship and met Tick-Tock the Crocodile and brought a clock from his throat and fed him and the crocodile launched him at the end of the ocean, and transformed himself as a codfish and the octopus tried to eat the pirates in "Return to Never Land" *Chick Hicks:getting booed off the stage in Los Angeles International Speedway *The Delinquent Road Hazards: got arrested by the Sheriff in Radiator Springs at the end of the movie during the credits *Frank: got stuck in a harvesting field when they didn't kill Lightning McQueen and Mater, but later reforms during the credits *The Anglerfish: trapped by Marlin and Dory with a mask, a scared green fish ate it with one bite during the credits *Man on the Roof of the Apartment Building:got hit by Helen Parr *The Guards (The Incredibles): all beaten by the Parr family *Omnidroid:got destroyed by the Parr family and Frozone *Chef Skinner: tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with the Health Inspector *The Health Inspector: tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with Chef Skinner *Sid Phillips:spooked by Woody and the mutant toys *Scud: stuck by traffic *Henry J. Waternoose III:got arrested *Darla: got hit by water from a rising sink in the dentist's office, still lives *Hopper:eaten alive by baby birds *Thumper: got scared by Dim the Beetle *The Fly Brothers and Thud: got crashed by items in the bug bar *Axel and Loco: got stuck by pieces of grain by Hopper *Madame Mim: became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine and she hated it *Syndrome:knocked into a jet propeller *Mary & Sarah Sanderson:vanished *Sarousch:got arrested *Madame Medusa: stays up and Nero and Brutus plans to eat her *Governor Ratcliffe:shot John Smith by accident and his henchmen takes him away, then arrested by the king's order in the direct to video sequel *Cruella De Vil:Horace and Jasper Badun crashed into her car and broke into pieces, then got arrested by the Mental Asylum in the sequel *AUTO:shut down and was likely destroyed *Robot Claws: destroyed *Charles F. Muntz:fell off his blimp *Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega: got crashed by their planes to each other by Russel says "Squirrel", put the Cone of Shame on Alpha's neck and discharged his radioactive collar and his voice changed by Dug *Judge Claude Frollo:fell into fire *Clayton:hanged from a vine *Al McWhiggin: crying when he has low prices in Al's Toy Barn *Lord Cutler Beckett:destroyed by cannons with his ship *Mercer:got suffocated by Davy Jones's tentacles *Troll: killed by Prince Edward *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel: got arrested *Black Tomb: vanished when it reached to the end of the tunnel when stars glittered *Chernabog: refused by sunlight *Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen: refused by sunlight *The Harpies: transformed into a goat, a wolf and a pig by Chernabog *Doris and Mini-Doris:ceased to exist *Dr. Finkle:got arrested *Randall Boggs: got hit by a shovel *Evil Emperor Zurg: beaten by Rex the Green Dinosaur and escaped from the elevator vents because he's alive *Stinky Pete: trapped in a girl's knapsack *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt:got arrested *Davy Jones:heart was stabbed by Will Turner *Doctor Facilier :sucked into The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world *Queen of Hearts:Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as she was only a part of the dream. *Firebird: got melted *Gaston:fell off the Beast's castle *Barbossa:shot by Jack Sparrow,but later resurrected *Horned King:sucked into black cauldron *Jadis The White Witch:defeated by Aslan *El Diablo: crushed by rocks *Vasquez:got arrested *Pink Elephants:got vanished by Dumbo's bad dream *The Ringmaster:gots humiliated by Dumbo and later reforms at the end of the movie *Jafar:in the first movie, trapped inside his lamp after turning into a genie, then killed in the DTV sequel after Iago pushed his lamp in lava. *Judge Doom:melted in his own dip *Lyle T. Rourke:crystalized and shattered in millions of pieces *Helga Sinclair: fell off of a propellor by Lyle T. Rourke *Maleficent:defeated by the sword of truth *Diablo: became a staue by the fairies *Man:died in forest fire *Merlock the Magician: fell off without the emerald ring *Miraz:betrayed by Lord Sopespian *Lampwick:turned into a donkey *Monstro:slammed into huge rock *Edgar Balthazar:locked in a trunk and sent to Timbuktu *Morgana:frozen in ice *Oogie Boogie:squished by Santa Claus *Percival C. McLeach:fell off waterfall *Queen Narissa:fell off tall building *Evil Queen:fell off cliff and crushed by boulder *Ramsley:first natural causes:second dragged into fireplace(going down) *Ratigan:fell off Big Ben *Felicia:got mauled by royal guard dogs *Sabor:defeated by Tarzan *Scar:eaten by hyenas and engulfed in a big flame *Shan Yu:blown up by fireworks *Sykes:hit by a train *Titans: Hurled into space where they exploded *Ursula: impaled by bow of ship *Zira:fell into flood and crushed by logs *Jolly Roger:defeated by pirates *Xemnas: Defeated by Sora and Riku *Sa'luk:becomes solid gold *Master Control Program:gets deleted *Forte:crashes on floor *Black Triangles: disappeared *Hades:gets lost in The River Styx by Slimy Souls *Black Pig, Sea Serpent, Black Lion and The Hawk: got defeated by Hercules *Kazar:crushed by rocks *General Von Talon: got arrested *Carnotaurs:first was crushed by rock slide, second fell off cliff *The Bear:fell down a waterfall *Amos Slade: got injuried by the bear got killed and rolled down a hit and his right foot got hurt *Tyrannosaurus:dies with the other dinosaurs *The Dragonfly:eaten by a fish *Bruton:crushed by rockslide *Flotsam and Jetsam:accidentally destroyed by Ursula *Lumpjaw:drowns in a river *Alameda Slim:got arrested *Kron:dies from a bite of a Carnotaur *The Brooms: returned to normal by Yen Sid *The Black Tin Robot: got destroyed *Sark:destroyed by Tron *Doctor Frankenollie:killed in the explosion *Ginarrbrik:killed by Susan's arrow *Captain Nemo:blasted off by a cannon *Jack-in-the-Box:fell into a burning furnace *Gazeem:eaten by the Cave of Wonders *Heffalumps and Woozles:ceased to exist when Pooh woke up as they were only part of the nightmare. *Crud:destroyed when Christopher Robin exposes him to a bar of soap. *Hunter Dogs:crushed by rocks *Prince John and Sir Hiss: Didn't kill Robin Hood and got arrested by King Richard *Sheriff of Nottingham: got arrested along with Prince John and Sir Hiss *Shere Khan: falls in the lava but he survives and gets trapped in the stone tiger head *Nuka:crushed by logs *The Pink Elephants:fade away when the whiskey wears off *Roscoe and DeSoto:eletrocuted *Sao Feng:blasted by cannons *Buster: crushed by barrels *Si and Am: crashed by Lady and Aunt Sarah carried them *The Rat:killed by Tramp *Fidget:got trown into the Thames river and drowned *Honest John and Gideon:take Pinnochio to Pleasure Island and theie fate is unknown *Scroop:drifted into space *The Giant (1933):fell off to his death *The Witch (Silly Symphony):turned into stone *The Witch (Mickey Mouse Works):kicked into fire *The Hammerhead Shark:crushed by ice *The Hydra:crushed by a rock slide *The Monsters:killed by Hercules *Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine: transformed into frogs *The Toon Patrol:4 laughed to death,1 kicked into dip *GO-4:destroyed *Steward bots: all destroyed *The Cyclops:fell to his death *Captain Gantu: crashed with his spaceship *Facilier's Shadow:see Doctor Facilier *Friends on the Other Side: sucked into the shadows' world *The Red Queen:arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Knave Of Hearts *Monkey Fist:turned into a stone *Kaa: got eaten by a boulder at day and night *Long John Silver:evaded (in all three versions) prison and leaved to continue his life as a pirate (beyond that is unknown) *Ronno: got a turtle on his nose and ran away *Willie the Giant: fallen down the beanstalk and crashed on the ground and didn't kill Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Lotso:being strapped to the front of one of the garbage trucks *Jabberwocky:beheaded by Alice Kingsleigh with the Vopal Sword *The Knave Of Hearts: arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Red Queen *The Jub Jub Bird:cruched by a rock fired by the Armoured Cards *The Ghost of Christmas Past:extinguished with his own flame retardant by Ebenezer Scrooge *The Ghost of Christmas Present:eroded into a pile of ash when his visit with Scrooge is over *Villains in Mickey's House of Villains:the leader (Jafar) is sucked into Genie's lamp while the rest flee like cowards. *Eric(Kim Possble):Defeat By rufus Category:Deaths Category:Deceased villains Category:Lists Category:Foiled Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Classics